Risks
by Massacre-of-the-Innocent
Summary: ScourgAmy. Amy finds a job that is less than admirable. When things become too exciting, however, will she find an unexpected hero to save her from herself? Rated M for language, sexual themes, and some violence later on the story.
1. Chapter 1

Risks

Chapter 1

Sometimes I look back on my life and wonder how I got to where I am now. Sometimes I think about my old friends, the people I hated and loved.

Sometimes I think about the people I hate and love now.

Sometimes I think about how I got to be with Scourge the Hedgehog, the hedgehog who had seemingly been nothing but trouble. Well, it's a funny story how I fell for him, because it shows that he is the complete opposite. Or, at least, he is to me. It's complicated, so I'll just have to story from it's roots.

It started with Rouge and the job she was introducing to me…

I looked around, the feeling of the cold air against my skin sending chills straight up my spine. My hair fluttered in the winter night's breeze. Where was she?

I heard a small sound near me, as if heels had hit the ground from the air. In which they had in this case.

"I'm so glad you decided to show up," I said briskly, my crabbiness from the sudden lack of sleep getting to me. "Do you mind taking me to this holy job that pays well and happens, miraculously, at night?"

Rouge the Bat sighed and forced a laugh, sounding irritated. She wasn't used to having someone with her unless it was her team this late at night, it seemed. Still, I was one of her best friends that she had bragged about her awesome job to. I was interested because at this point, I was a fresh eighteen (I know, stereotypical. But do you want me to lie?) and saving the world wasn't really a high-paying gig anymore because, well, nobody needed to be saved. Eggman had given up three years before.

Now, we were all just normal mobians, trying to survive in the tough economical times.

It was sad, because I don't qualify for anything but something like Martial Arts. The only problem with that was no one would hire me. For some reason, they thought I was too dangerous, because my fighting skills and speed had increased quite a bit. I could land thirty-two punches in five seconds.

I was broke, too, so my bills were piling up quite a bit. I think I owed around three-hundred bucks worth of bills just for water. I use up a lot of water for things like drinking, bathing, gardening, stuff like that. Also, I use it to just mess around. For example, if it's winter and there's no snow, I'll stick myself into the bathroom and just spend hours in there, making bubbles with the soap, acting like I have water powers, things children would do.

Well, I know that I'm not child. I just act like it sometimes.

Rouge grabbed my hand and took off into the air, her grip being the only thing keeping me from falling. Thank God her hands don't sweat easily. She looked down at me and smiled, then, after what seemed like seconds, dropped down onto the parking lot of some sleazy-looking joint. I looked at her, confused.

"Is this the place?" I asked, a little afraid of what I thought was to happen.

"Yeah, now get inside." Rouge took my hand again and dragged me inside. She stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Before we go inside, I want to to remember this: your coworkers are great, your boss is a really nice girl, and the pay is great."

I nodded, then she opened the door and led me inside.

The first thing I remember was the smell of the place. It smelled like sweat, alcohol, and other smells that I can't place. Then there was the loud thumping music. I remembered it, but I couldn't quite place the name. After that, the men. Oh god, the men. It was an array of cuties and old horndogs. It took me a little while before the sight of the pink neon lights and the cat girl dancing on the pole made me realize what this place was.

"A strip club?" I muttered. Rouge didn't quite hear me, but I think she knew that I was shocked to say the least. "You work at a strip club?"

"Nice place, huh? It's almost as popular as Club Rouge. Now, remember what I told you. Sit down there and I'll be right back with Kandy, she's the one who runs this place."

Rouge pushed my seemingly frozen body onto a seat not too far from a silhouetted male figure. I then felt the seat shift, and the male revealed himself, an overweight, forty-something wolf. He blew the smoke from his cigarette in my face as he removed it from his lips. He laughed at me as I coughed slightly and tried to fan it away.

"Hey there, cutie. You a new girl?" he asked with his gruff voice. I wanted to run out of there just so I could hear myself think. "What kind of kinky shit are you into?"

"Back off, Jerry." Rouge purred, straddling the man. She had a new outfit on, and it was much more revealing. A tiny pair of jean shorts and two little stars on her nipples. Her hair was tied back as well, and she was wearing a cowboy hat.

She distracted Jerry and told me to go to the back, that Kandy was right at the first door next to the bathroom. I obeyed, wanting desperately to get away from that man.

I don't think I'd ever felt so many eyes of me before, and it felt disgusting. I could feel them slowly undressing me, and I hated it. I was the type of girl that liked to be in control, so this was...ick.

When I found Kandy, it was like a safe haven. She was a dog, and her ears were small and pointed down. It was hard to tell her colors in the overwhelming pink light overcast, so I couldn't tell for sure what color her hair even was. Still, I felt like she was my savior. Except for when she began to talk business.

"So Rouge tells me you're here for a job?" she began, leading me to the her office. As we walked, I saw girls dressing into their outfits. They looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, to be polite. "That's great! Sheryl just quit, so there's an opening. It pays well, if you do well. The guys here are pretty generous though."

I looked at her as we sat down at her desk. I was still shocked, even after having to inhale Jerry's smoke and having to watch the dancing cat girl take off her top. I had no idea what to think. When I was younger, I was told I could do whatever job I wished with the snap of my fingers.

It wasn't my dream job, but Rouge seemed like she was doing well for herself. Maybe this wasn't the worst job in the world. I mean, Kandy could be some fifty-something pervert trying to get into my pants. No, she was a girl. A girl with unnaturally colored hair, hot pink with purple streaks. No wonder I couldn't see it in the other room.

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder long-sleeved dark green shirt and what looked like black thigh-highs and shorts that looked like they were made from old black sweatpants. Her hair was also tied to the side, where I could see the pink ponytail. She was actually quite cute, and seemed like a nice person.

"So, you up for the job?" she asked me.

"Don't I need an interview or something?" I asked her.

"Well, I got a pretty high recommendation from Rouge, and she says that you're a hard worker and that you're good at teasing guys. I know that when she sees a girl with that skill, that she knows that the girl has it. Do you have any experience with this sort of thing?"

"Not directly. I used to strip in front of one of my dolls to practice for...someone."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?"

"Old childhood crush, but we're friends now. He's found that he plays for the other ballfield, if you catch my drift."

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt."

"Well, his husband's a good guy. Keeps him safe. But, I think that I'll take the job. When do I start?"

"Tonight."

I stared at my new boss, shocked yet again. "Why tonight?"

"Because Naomi has had to work two shifts every night since Sheryl left and she could use the break. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded, understanding that this wasn't the time to whine. I was just thinking that big girls don't whine, and I have to be a big girl now, as much as it sucks. Wait, bad phrasing, I know. Anyways, I asked when I was on. Kandy told me that Sugar had to go on just about now, and her routine takes about three to four minutes, then she goes for lap dances.

"Once she's off that stage, you and your barely-dressed butt gets out there and you shake what your momma gave ya!"

"Don't I need an outfit?"

"You can make something from what you've got on, and I'll let you have a big coat to wear when you walk home."

I nodded and stood up, asking for a pair of scissors. Kandy handed me a larger pair that she kept in her desk and instructed me as to where the bathroom was so I could edit my outfit with no interruption from the other dancers. As I walked down the hall, I could smell a number of things, like strong perfume and sweat, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the lounge area.

When I went into the bathroom, I thanked God that it was empty. I hurried into the nearest stall - the handicapped to be exact, so there was more room - and I took off my clothes. I observed the fabric, thinking about the way the others looked. I took my shirt and cut it up so that there were little holes covering it, and there were suspiciously larger holes around the breast area. I also cut my jeans so that they looked like a new pair of panties. It was shameful the way I kept thinking about the amount of money I was losing, when I was about to earn more.

I still have no clue what look I was going for - maybe a wild party girl, maybe a rape victim for the real pervs - but it damn well worked. When Sugar was done with her routine, it was my turn, and I got on the stage. As I slowly walked, I could hear the men go from loud and obnoxious, to quiet as Rude Boy by Rihanna began to play. I grabbed the pole and just danced.

I slid down, I lifted myself up and slowly slid back down. I spun around and around. When the chorus hit, I shook my rear like I never had before. I was in the beat, I was the song. It felt amazing, like sex itself. I was in control over these horny men. I smirked and released my hair from it's ponytail prison then ruffled it in my fingers, my hands travelling down my face and my fingers slipping in between my lips.

I could see the looks the men were giving me - looks of want and lust. It was electrifying. In fact, it was enough to power an electric chair. I wanted to never stop dancing, but when the music stopped, I sashayed off the stage, putting a little more wiggle into my walk.

Kandy had waited for me, and when she saw me, she seemed super excited. She hugged me tightly, despite the sweat pouring down my face and my skimpy little outfit. When she pulled me away, she began to ramble.

"Oh my God, Amy! You were fantastic out there! I haven't seen a group of males so riled up since middle school when we learned about sex itself. You made so much money! You have got to be one of the best dancers I've ever had! You sure you've never done this before? Ah, nevermind, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm sure you want to get home. I'll get you that coat I promised you. Wait right here, alright?"

I didn't get the chance to nod before she walked off to get the coat. Rouge walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, nearly making me jump out of my skin. She chuckled and took her hand off. I realized she had taken off her gloves, so I looked at her. Her hair was ruffled and she was sweating herself, but I knew she hadn't danced yet.

"Did you…?" I began to ask, not able to say the rest. My face burned a bright red.

"This isn't a look-but-you-can't-touch sort of club, sweetie. They can pay for sex if you let them." Rouge seemed so nonchalant about it. "I just got one hundred fifty bucks for a quickie with Jerry back there. Let me remind you that they can't force you, though. No means no here as well. Kandy's serious about that kind of stuff."

I couldn't really say anything, because there was nothing I could say. I was surprised, but I shouldn't have been. This was the shady part of town, of course you could pay for sex here. I guess it was better to do it here, where it was a stable building where people would notice if you were gone than in some guy's car where they could kidnap you easily.

Still, the whole concept of selling my body to guys was just plain odd. To me, at that age, I would dance all night long in the tiniest outfit imaginable. But actually having sex...I don't know, it just felt a little wrong to me. Now, considering what happened about a month after this first night, I feel a little like a hypocrite.

But, that isn't until another time. For now, I've got a headache and I don't want to type any more. Besides, I gotta make dinner too.

**_End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Risks_

_Chapter 2_

Okay, now the story continues. I'm sure you were all waiting eagerly for the second chapter. Anyways, I guess since a bit of a cliffhanger saying something about a month later, I'll just start from there, since nothing really happened in that first month.

Okay, so I was doing a dance to ET by Katy Perry (and my sluttly alien costume was pretty damn gorgeous if you ask me) when I suddenly was on the ground, crawling around and getting close to the guys. I could smell the sickening scent of sweat and smoke, but I was getting out of control.

By the time the music stopped, I had to make myself stop. It was too much for me. I had to have some kind of release, whether it was from myself or not.

I was just getting out of the employee room when I saw a horribly familiar face. He smirked at me as he stomped out the bud that was his cigarette. The lighting made it hard to tell, but I was pretty sure he was giving me the "look," which is the look I get from guys constantly. It's basically them begging for a quickie.

This look though...something about it was different. It was more demanding than it was begging. I liked it, almost. It was refreshing to see a man with good taste in women, who also had good seduction technique.

If only it hadn't been Scourge…

"Hey sweet cheeks, you seem like you've been doing well for yourself," he grinned. "I see you lost your head a bit on stage there. That's new for you."

"Wait...how often have you seen my shows?" I asked, almost a little scared.

"Since I heard you began dancing here, and that may have been your third night. You've got quite the fanbase, Amy." He was so damn cocky… "So, how much?"

"How much for what?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. I let my fear go and replaced it with a wall. He wasn't going to break me.

"You know, for sex. The humpty dance. A fuck. Whatever the hell you call it, I would like to have it with you. For the right price, of course."

I was intrigued by this bastard for some reason, by the way he was so bold. So I humored him.

"...How much?"

"How's a thousand dollars sound?"

I nearly choked on my own saliva. A thousand dollars? Jesus, he must've thought I was really good at sex…

"I-I-I-I…" I couldn't answer. How do you respond to such a large offer for something that seems so trivial? I only say "seems" because, well…

"So? What do you say?" Scourge asked.

I just nodded. I needed the tension release anyways.

He smirked and I lead him to the special room where this sort of thing happened. I was trembling, it was terrifying. Scourge was capable of anything, so who knows what could happen here. When we got into the room, I was shaking twice as bad. This room was so much nicer than what I had been expecting.

The room had the smell of cinnamon in the air (most likely from the bondage candles) and the bed was actually nicely made. The red glow that surrounded the room gave Scourge an odd glow. I felt overwhelmed by the situation, so I just blurted out what needed to be said.

"Scourge, I know this probably doesn't matter, but I think you should know that I-I've never been with a man before."

He laughed outright at me, then grabbed my chin. Quite gently, surprisingly. I didn't know if he'd take me seriously or not, so I braced myself for anything.

"Oh, a pure little virgin? How sweet. Wouldn't have expected that outta you." His words were both surprised and mocking. "This is definitely worth the money." He must've noticed my nervous look, because he then said, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Why would I want to break the most expensive thing I've ever bought, anyways?"

He had a point, no matter how weird that point was. Either way, I didn't want to have to remember my first time as the worst night of my life. Then again, it isn't exactly as romantic as I'd been hoping it would be. But, still, a thousand dollars can pay for so much. I'd be set for a while, including all of the money I get from the other men. Also, it wasn't like Scourge wasn't the worst-looking guy in the world…

Before my thoughts could go any further than that, Scourge had let go of my chin and was holding my arms and pulling me close. His lips ever so carefully touched mine, and then he pursued my mouth. We were locked by our lips, which were moving in a fiery passion, I guess is how you could phrase it.

I became slightly scared when his tongue poked my teeth. I had never done ANYTHING like this, whether it was sex, making out, or even touching. I'd never had a boyfriend, so all of this was new to me. Scourge pulled back, so he must've noticed how nervous I was.

"Have you ever even kissed a guy?" He asked. I shook my head. He laughed, though it didn't sound mean. "This is great! I'm gonna be your first for everything, aren't I?"

"Well, if you became my boyfriend, then yeah, you would." I blurted. I regretted saying it immediately after it was too late.

His grin told me everything. Before I could take it back, though, we were on the bed, with Scourge pinning me down. It wasn't too tight though.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning into my ear and sending chills up my spine. "Lost all of that confidence you had when you were dancing?"

I felt like I was going to die, but, in a good way. For some sick reason, I liked this. I liked this attention that I was getting. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Instead of telling him that, though, I just groaned and squirmed, as if I were asking him to take control, which was new for me. As I said before, I like taking charge, so finding a man who likes the same thing was just amazing. He takes charge when he wants to.

"Ah, I see, the great and powerful Amy Rose is being seduced by none other than Scourge the Hedgehog. What an honor." His grin was maddening, and I was loving it.

I have no idea what came over me, but when he started kissing me again, I lost it. I wiggled my hands out from under his and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His hands traveled down my body, sending foreign signals all throughout that felt amazing. I begged for him not to stop when he took breaths for air. I couldn't get enough of someone that I wanted nothing to do with no more than five years ago.

"Jeez, Amy, for a virgin, you're a real sex freak." Scourge laughed. "I like it."

I couldn't respond, I was already in Heaven.

He laughed again, and I just wanted to hear his voice more. I wanted more of him with everything. His voice, his touch, his eyes, his body. Oh _god_, how I wanted his body. It was insane, _I _was insane. It was so wrong, but it felt so _right._

"Scourge...please, please, more…" I begged. "Please. More."

"Aren't we greedy? Fine then…" He instructed me to lift my hands up, then he took my shirt off. I had decided against a bra tonight, so my bare breasts were in front of him. I didn't even care, as long as he kept touching me. "...I'll give you more."

When he started to do more and more, I felt myself blanking out at times. I was jumping in and out of reality, so the way everything felt I knew was good, I just can't remember in detail. Hell, I couldn't even describe it then.

When he first went inside, I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. It hurt and I almost screamed. He had gone in so quickly, so fiercely. I couldn't breathe and tears were forming in my eyes. He noted my pain and stayed still, not moving. He even began to whisper in my ear, trying to calm me down.

"It's okay, it'll stop hurting in a minute. Just stay still," Scourge cooed, nuzzling my cheek. "Tell me when it's okay to move the minute it stops hurting, you got me?"

I nodded weakly. I also began to regret this entire deal. But, as the pain began to subside, I felt a little more comfortable and I told Scourge it was alright.

The rest of the night is a little hazy, so I can't really describe the rest. I do know that it lasted for quite a while, maybe an hour at the least. I don't know where our endurance came from, but it wasn't like we were complaining.

Anyways, he took me to his house after that. I didn't want to go home because I didn't want to be alone after having such a good time with someone else. If anything, I didn't want to be alone ever again, but I knew being with Scourge was too risky, that he, as I said before, is capable of anything. Still, it was the most tempting thing I could have ever thought of.

"Scourge?" I asked as he ran to his home. "Why did you want me? Was it to make Sonic mad?"

"Why would Sonic get mad at me for taking his ex's virginity? It isn't like he would care." Scourge answered coldly. It was as if he was mad.

"Besides, I hadn't even thought of the Blue Blunder when I saw you."

"Then why?" I questioned. "Why not Rouge, or Sugar? Why me of all girls, the flat-chested, loud-voiced little girl that everyone runs away from?"

"Because you are more than that."

He simply left it at that. I am more than that. Where did that make sense? I am just a stupid little girl, and now a stupid little girl that pole dances. I don't see the point in wanting that in a woman. But, now, here we were, running against the wind, heading to his house.

When we reached our destination, I hopped out of his bridal style grip and hopped to in the door as he opened it. I was feeling a little less afraid when I felt the warm touch of his heater against my cold skin. He also walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. His sigh told me something I wanted to hear.

"So...how long are you going to stay here?" he asked.

"As long as I want, that's how long." I said with a grin, jumping onto the couch and laying myself out. "Is that okay with you?"

"I knew you wouldn't take too long to seduce, but I didn't know you'd be the most expensive thing I'd ever buy either."

"Well, it's not like it wasn't worth it." I giggled, feeling sleepiness take over me. I yawned. "You want me to sleep here?"

"Nah, follow me."

I stood up and followed him to his bed, which was quite big. A king size, I noticed. I laughed a bit to myself, and he looked at me curiously.

"What?" He questioned.

"It's...nothing." I breathed, trying to hold in the laughter now. "Just the bed. It's a king-size."

Scourge rolled his eyes and moved to the bed. When I just stood there, he motioned for me to lay down as well. I could feel my eyes widen. He groaned and stood up, walking towards me and putting me on the bed. He then took his jacket, gloves, sunglasses, and shoes off to go to sleep.

"Do whatever you need to to be comfortable." He mumbled as he rolled over.

I took my shoes and gloves off, and my jeans I had worn to work before I changed into my working outfit. That left me in a small t-shirt and my panties, along with my boots, which I took off as well. I could already hear him sleeping, and when I was about to lay down myself, he rolled over and grabbed on to me, like I was a teddy bear or something.

He was talking in his sleep, though I could barely understand what he was saying. It was cute, though, seeing such a big and bad guy being so gentle and loving for once. Sure, he was out cold, but still. It was nicer than how me and Sonic used to sleep when we lived together. We had separate beds, and I had craved night after night to have him hold me like Scourge was now.

I watched his chest rise up and down as he breathed slowly in his sleep. He was too damn cute, it was nearly unbearable. I snuggled closer to him, and buried my head into his chest, his scars feel oddly soft yet slightly rough. I could smell him, and he smelled like light cologne and it scared me a little when I smelled a bit of copper, like blood.

'Whatever,' I thought. 'I'd rather be here than in my own home. It's nice and warm here.'

**_End of Chapter 2_**


End file.
